


Punch

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Big brother Ray, Brotherly Affection, M/M, Mpreg, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is confused, Barry is scared and someone is extremely pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch

Silence rang clearly through the air as everyone just stared in shock. No one made a sound, even Rip seemed in shock at what they had just witnessed. The night had started out pretty normal, Kendra was talking to Carter as Sara lounged in a chair having her own conversation with Dr. Stein. Jax was showing some tricks to Mick and Ray was off in a corner, talking in harsh whispers with Barry who looked distressed over something. Oliver had been working on some new arrows while listening to Rip. All in all nothing too out of the ordinary. That was why when Leonard Snart sauntered in like he was known to no one had expected for Ray Palmer of all people to march right up to him and _punch_ him harshly across the face. Not even Len could think of anything as the nicest person in their group gave him a nasty bruise across his face.

“You are a fucking moron.” Ray hissed darkly. Len returned the glare.

“Care to explain why or are you just going to punch me again?”

“I’m all for the second option.”

“Ray!” Barry shouted, zipping over to stop either man from beating each other up again. The brunette bit his lip nervously.

“I’ll talk to him okay?” Barry spoke softly. Ray didn’t seem thrilled about it but nodded in response.

“Don’t fuck this up Snart.” Ray spat darkly as he turned. The other man ignored the others as he went to his work station. Len scowled at the man but didn’t protest as Barry led him to a more private area of the ship.

“What the hell was that about Scarlet?” Len asked as soon as they stopped. Barry stood there, staring at the ground nervously. The younger man bit his lip more a moment before going to rub at the back of his neck.

“Well I didn’t know who else to talk to and Ray never- I didn’t think he would- I mean Oliver totally would but I didn’t think _Ray_ would but I guess so since he did, but it’s not like I could talk to the others, well maybe Stein. Actually I’m pretty sure he does know since I’m not really good at asking questions without it leading back to m-”

“Barry, what are you talking about?” Len spoke softly, seeing the obvious distress in the other’s eyes. Barry licked his lips and took a deep breath.

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

“Len, I’m pregnant. I… I don’t-” tears swelled up in Barry’s eyes as he tried not to cry, “I don’t want to lose you.” came the cracked voice, “But… but I do-” Len wrapped his arms around Barry, holding him close.

“You won’t lose me.” Len spoke in Barry’s hair as the younger man cried. “I promise, you won’t lose me… how long?”

“Th-Three weeks.” Barry hiccuped.

“Have you thought about what you wanted to do?”

“...I don't want to give it up.” Barry spoke so softly that Len almost missed it.

“Then we better go talk to the others about how you’re going to be off duty for a while.” Len couldn’t help but smile as Barry looked up at him with red eyes and a shocked look.

“Huh?” Len shrugged, mind still racing. Sure he had never planned on kids, actually was kind of afraid of how he would turn out as a father. He was so afraid he’d end up like his father but… he had Barry. Barry who was strong and determined and swore there was good in Len. Someone who would make sure their child was safe.

“If you want to keep the baby… I’m not going anywhere Barry.” The smile helped distract Len from his darker thoughts.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Now we better tell the others and figure out how we’re going to tell Detective West and your friends.” Barry groaned in dismay, hugging Len closer, resting his face against his neck.

“Can’t we wait a bit? I don’t want you getting punched again.” Barry mumbled. Len laughed, kissing Barry’s temple.

“Come on, I don’t want Palmer thinking I’m causing you any more distress.” With a sigh Barry pulled back. Len took a moment to lean forward and kiss him deeply.

“I love you Barry.” Barry looked at him with such care in his eyes. Len wrapped an arm around him protectively as he led him back to the main of the ship. It wasn’t surprising when Oliver socked Len harshly, having to be pulled back by Rip and Jax. Ray was actually looking at him in approval or, he was until he had to help Sara stop Mick from beating him. He knew his friend had been growing fond of Barry, he just hadn’t expected the over-protective brother mode like from Oliver. Really that just made Len feel more fondness for his friend, knowing that if it came to it Mick would make sure Barry was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I love big brother Ray a lot


End file.
